Mauvais rêves
by LadySakura1412
Summary: Alors qu'elle était heureuse, Hiyori découvre subitement ses pouvoirs et l'intolérance des autres, à commencer par celle de ses parents...


Ma toute première fan fiction ! N'hésitez à en dire ce que vous en pensez.

Manga/Anime : Code:Breaker

Personnage principale : Hiyori

Résumé : Alors qu'elle était heureuse, Hiyori découvre subitement ses pouvoirs et l'intolérance des autres, à commencer par ses parents...

En cours

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Avant...

Avant, tout me paraissait si simple ma famille m'aimait, tous les jours étaient remplis de rires et de sourires complices.

Mais, fatidiquement, tout s'est cassé, désagrégé dans la douleur...

Si seulement... si seulement ce chien n'avait pas essayé de mordre ma sœur... Si seulement des bulles n'étaient pas sorties de ma bouche alors que je criais... Si seulement ces bulles, _mes _bulles, n'étaient pas rentrés avec un bruit bizarre dans la fourrure du chien enragé... Si seulement elles n'avaient pas fait de trous dans son corps tandis qu'il jappait de douleur...

Si seulement il ne s'était pas affalé, une flaque de sang s'agrandissant sous son corps troué...

Si seulement ma sœur n'avait pas hurlé, m'arrachant à la contemplation morbide d'un être sans vie et me faisant réaliser ce que j'avais accomplie.

Si seulement elle ne m'avait pas regardée, horrifiée, ses cheveux aussi roux que les miens teintés de sang ici et là et avait crié « Monstre ! Tu es un monstre ! T-tu n'es pas ma sœur ! » avant de courir vers la maison aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, loin de moi, loin du « monstre ».

**Si seulement je n'avais pas eu ce pouvoir, rien n'aurait changé...**

Chapitre 2 : Attente

J'ai regardé ma sœur partir, sans esquisser un seul geste pour la rattraper ou lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, que ce n'était pas moi qui avait fait ça.

Je ne pouvais pas, j'aurais bien aimé m'en convaincre mais je le savais j'étais la seule responsable et c'était légitime qu'elle me fuie comme un monstre puisque j'en étais un, un monstre...

Je suis restée longtemps avec le cadavre du chien, à mettre mes doigts dans les trous que j'avais causés, à attendre que son corps devienne froid, que son sang arrête de couler.

Attendre, que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ?

Les dernières gouttes de sang rouge sont venus souiller l'herbe des bosquets sous lesquels je l'avais traîné. Une belle tache rubis, diluée par quelques gouttes d'eau salé descendant le long des mes joues, sur l'émeraude de la prairie fut la dernière et je commençais à partir, jetant un dernier regard sur ce qui fut ma première victime.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque je suis rentré à la maison, les doigts et la robe maculés de sang.

Chapitre 3 : Rejet

Mes parents étaient affolés, n'ayant pas compris ce que ma sœur était venue leur raconter en pleurs, mais ils avaient toutefois saisi que quelque chose de grave s'était passé et qu'il fallait me retrouver de toute urgence.

Si ils savaient... Ils auraient dû souhaiter ne plus jamais me revoir.

J'ai eu à peine le temps de croiser leur regard que je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de ma mère pendant que mon père marmonnait « Tu nous a fait si peur, ne recommence plus ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est cette peinture rouge sur tes vêtements ?! On était inquiets... », ce que pourrait dire un père à sa petite fille qui avait disparue, en temps normal.

« Normale »... elle ne l'était plus et il fallait qu'elle le leur avoue...

Cette seule perspective la remplissait d'effroi, comment ses parents allaient-ils réagir ?

Mais après tout, ils l'avaient aimés avant, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Elle était toujours leur petite fille adorée, la chipie rousse qui colorait leur vie, leur enfant. Alors il suffisait de leur dire, ils allaient trouver une solution elle ne cracherait plus de bulles qui faisaient mal aux autres, elle demandera pardon à sa sœur et la vie reprendra son cours, tranquillement, hors de ce mauvais rêve...

Oui, il fallait qu'elle le dise.

« Papa, maman » a t-elle dit avec hésitation, « j'ai quelque chose à vous dire... ».

« Oui, qu'il y a t-il, ma chérie ? » répondit la mère, inquiétée par son air apeuré.

« Tout à l'heure, un méchant chien a voulu attaquer Saya et j'ai criée et des bulles bizarres sont sorties de ma bouche et les bulles ont fait des trous dans le chien et- et le chien est tombé et il y a eu du sang et Saya est partie et le chien a arrêté de bouger ! » a t-elle continué, des larmes tombant de ses yeux, la respiration hachée.

« Arrête de nous raconter n'importe quoi et dis nous ce qui s'est passé ! ».

« Mais c'est la vérité, je vous jure, c'est vrai ! ».

« Chérie, on ne doit pas dire de mensonge, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » est intervenu doucement son père.

« JE SUIS PAS UNE MENTEUSE ! ». Et soudain, quelques bulles se détachèrent de son cri furieux et flottèrent vers son père. « Papa, non ! ».

Trop tard, une des bulles lui avait effleuré le bras, qu'il tenait maintenant dans son autre main, les traits crispés par la douleur et un filet de sang y serpentant comme une rivière.

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Chéri, ton bras ! Et toi, » reportant son regard horrifié sur sa fille. « C'est de ta faute, pas vrai ?! Ne- ne t'approche plus jamais de nous, démon, m- monstre ! ».

**Elle pensait qu'ils l'accepteraient, qu'ils comprendraient, elle avait tort.**

**Les humains sont sans pitiés envers ceux qui leur sont différents...**


End file.
